Halo: The Fall of the Gods
'' ''center|346px Prólogo Hace algunos días Soldado: ''(El Soldado se encontraba en su guardia) Esto esta aburrido, nunca pasa nada increíble en mi guardia, me hubiera encantado ir a pelear con Locdon. ''(Un portal se abre en el cielo y de este sale los fragmentos de una Estación espacial). Soldado: '¿Qué es eso? Iré a avisarle a Thariel. ''(El Soldado se va para ir a avisarle a Thariel, pero desde las lejanías, el gran ejercito de Craromun avanza con rapidez). Capítulo 1: La Citadela (Los Universos paralelos, siempre fue una teoría que ha impactado a muchos hombres de ciencia, y que no ha sido comprobada. Se cree que estos universos paralelos son la respuesta a eventos divinos o paranormales, pero no se ha descubierto prueba alguna de ellos. Cientos de teorías pseudocientíficas se han creado alrededor de los universos paralelos, o un multiverso. Pero, si existen, ¿Los que los residen son amigos o enemigos? Eso es una de las preguntas que ha aterrorizado a los expertos en aquellas teorías. La Spartan Daniela 065 despierta en un planeta lejano al suyo. Ella y el monitor tendrán que conseguir regresar a casa, y descubren que una guerra ancestral se está librando...). (La nave chocó con alguna montaña cercana, Daniela recién incorporada tras el choque, se levanta y observa el sitio del choque, Faber yacía muerto, con una enorme herida de espada de lado a lado en su vientre). '''Daniela: Hiciste un buen sacrificio Faber. (La Spartan tomó su espada prometea y la hundió en el suelo, sobre su tumba. Ella volteo y observo al monitor escaneando el área). Daniela: '''Y Bien, ¿Qué has visto? '''065 Ancient Shadow: '''Parece que estamos muy lejos de casa. '''Daniela: ''(En tono sarcástico)'' No me digas. 065 Ancient Shadow: 'Mira. ''(La Spartan observó a lo lejos a una enorme ciudad , era similar a las antiguas estructuras grecorromanas, pero en esta se veía con toques futuristas. Si, estaban en otro planeta y tendrán que contactar con aquella civilización y encontrar como volver). 'Daniela: '¿No has encontrado formas de vida? '065 Ancient Shadow: '''De hecho, creo que encontré unos cadáveres, tal vez te interese verlos. ''(La Spartan y el monitor se acercaron a los cadáveres. Eran similares a los humanos, pero eran mucho más altos que cualquier ser humano promedio, estos portaban armaduras similares a las de caballeros medievales, pero con colores plateados y dorados). '''Daniela: Algo muy loco debe pasar aquí. 065 Ancient Shadow: Hay algo moviéndose entre los arboles. Daniela: Cúbrete, yo me encargo. (La Spartan avanzó hacia unos arboles y observo unos ojos rojos como si estuvieran ardiendo en llamas). Daniela: Oh mierda (Una enorme criatura de color rojo sangre, con unos largos cuernos similares a los de un toro, con largos y puntiagudos dientes y con un rostro reptiloide cargo contra ella. La Spartan abrió fuego con su arma, pero las balas le hacían casi ningún daño. La criatura la embistió e intentó morderla, pero rápidamente la Spartan hunde un cuchillo en uno de los dientes de la criatura, retrocede un poco pero no se rindió. La criatura ruge e intenta embestirla otra vez, pero rápidamente la Spartan toma una espada de los guerreros muertos y ataca a la criatura provocandole un pequeño corte. La criatura ya herida intenta embestirla otra vez, pero aprovecho y hundió la espada en el cuello de la criatura. Exhausta se observa y ve partes de su armadura rota y con los escudos bajos.) 065 Ancient Shadow: '¿Estas bien? '''Daniela: '''Si, estoy bien '''065 Ancient Shadow: '''La composición de esta criatura no es normal, no es parecida a ninguna forma de vida que haya analizado. '''Daniela: '''Genial, entonces enfrentamos demonios. '''065 Ancient Shadow: '''Podría decirse. '''Daniela: '''Tal vez los tipos de armadura son sus enemigos. '''065 Ancient Shadow: '''Buena deducción. ''(Un grupo de figuras similares a los guerreros muertos aparecieron). 'Alienigena no identificado: '¿Quien eres? '''Daniela: Soy una Spartan de la UNSC Spirit of Fire, ¿Tú debes ser? Alienigena no identificado: Mi nombre es Thariel, soy el Comandante Mayor de la Legión 133°, debemos llevarte con Locdon. Daniela: ¿Locdon? ¿Me explican que carajos pasa aquí? Thariel: Esas cosas, son Demonios, ellos están invadiendo la Citadela, en estos momentos, Locdon llevó a casi todas sus tropas hacia las Tierras Inexploradas, pero la Armada de Craromun llegó a la Citadela y antes de eso algo se abrio desde el cielo y fuimos a explorar que es lo que había caído. Daniela: '''No me importa si son Angeles o Demonios, solo quiero salir del planeta. '''Thariel: '''Si nos ayudas te sacaremos de este planeta. '''Daniela: '''Vale, espero que no rompan su trato. Capítulo 2: La Batalla de la Citadela '''En algún lugar de las Tierras Inexploradas Osrion: '¿Cuánto nos falta de viaje, Padre? '''Locdon: '''De dos a cuatro horas de viaje. '''Osrion: '''Falta bastante, ¿Que crees que está pasando en la Citadela? '''Locdon: '''No lo sé, pero ya quiero volver. ''(La Spartan Daniela 065 y el monitor 065 Ancient Shadow se alien con una especie alienígena ancestral que se identifican como "Los Dioses". Tendrán que hacer equipo para defender su ciudad, la Citadela y encontrar una forma de salir del planeta: El grupo avanzó por unas colinas rocosas. Daniela podía observar a La Citadela, con algunas explosiones en ella). 'Daniela: '¿Y dicen que entonces fueron creados por un tal Locdon, y Craromun es su alter ego? 'Thariel: '''Podría decirse. '''065 Ancient Shadow: '''Apresurense tortugas, tenemos que llegar rápido. '''Daniela: '''Calma, tu levitas, pero nosotros dependemos de nuestras piernas ¿Lo olvidas? '''065 Ancient Shadow: '''No, pero pueden apresurar el paso. '''Daniela: '''Sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué Craromun quiere destruir su planeta? '''Thariel: '''Craromun es el mal encarnado, él quiere destruir toda la vida '''Daniela: '''Me recuerdan bastante al Flood. '''Thariel: '''El Flood, ¿Qué es? '''Daniela: '''Son como Craromun, consumen formas de vida inteligentes. '''Thariel: '''Esos Flood que dices, consumen vida inteligente, pero Craromun la absorbe, y con eso aumenta su esperanza de vida, haciéndolo parcialmente inmortal, y si no es para su propio consumo, las usa para sus ejército. '''Daniela: '¿Como los políticos? '''Thariel: ''(Sarcásticamente) Jaja, que gracioso. ''(El batallón de Thariel, la Spartan y el monitor finalmente llegaron a La Citadela. Había un caos por doquier, y había centenares de civiles huyendo aterrorizados). Thariel: '¿Y Los demonios? '''Gran General Vinrion: '''Llegaron hace unos instantes, pero en un grupo pequeño, el problema es que vienen más, un ejército completo. '''Daniela: '¿Ejército? A eso le llamo horda. 'Thariel: '''Pues ahora conocerás el ejército demoníaco. ''(A lo lejos se podían ver enormes ejércitos de esas criaturas, había de distintos tamaños, pero todas compartían caracteristicas fisicas iguales, grandes cuernos, colas que terminaban en puntas, etc). 'Daniela: '''Y creí que Minas Tirith era un infierno. '''Thariel: '¿Minas Tirith? ¿Alguna batalla contra tus enemigos? 'Daniela: '''No, era una película. '''Thariel: '¿Película? 'Daniela: '''Larga historia. ''(Daniela tomó una espada de los Dioses y la blandió. Mientras todos se preparaban para la invasión que venía. Las criaturas comenzaron a llegar en hordas, dirigidas por uno más grande). 'Thariel: '¡Ahora! (Los guerreros blandían sus espadas mientras los demonios escalaban las murallas. Catapultas lanzaban piedras ardiendo en llamas contra sus enemigos. Había arqueros disparando a todo lo que se acercara a la muralla. Daniela blandió la espada contra uno de los demonios que la atacaba. Thariel abrió fuego con un arco y derribo a dos. Pero de repente una gigantesca bestia demoníaca atraviesa la muralla). '''Thariel: '''Esto se va a poner peor. Capítulo 3: La Caida de la Citadela '''Crurum: '''Señor... '''Craromun: '''Que pasa Crurum. '''Crurum: '''Las bestias y los demonios no pueden atravesar las murallas, una bestia lo hizo, pero cayó muerta. '''Craromun: ''(Sonríe)'' Bueno, los Dioses conoceran al fin todo mi poder... (Daniela 065 y 065 Ancient Shadow finalmente se alían con los Diose en su batalla contra los Demonios, la batalla iba bien, pero un asalto inesperado cambiará el curso de las cosas...) (Daniela usó una de las espadas de los Dioses que recogió. La humana comenzó a blandirla en contra de las criaturas que traspasaban las murallas. La Spartan la usaba bastante bien, y seguía enfrentando a los demonios que subían. De un golpe acabó con dos de ellos. El monitor cargaba su láser y abría fuego, aunque el daño era mínimo, pero podría retrasarlos en sus intentos de escalar la muralla). Thariel: 'No eres tan mala. '''Daniela: '''Gracias. ''(Una gigantesca Bestia Demoníaca atraviesa una parte de la muralla). 'Thariel: '''Esto se va a poner peor. ''(La criatura parte con su hacha a dos soldados por la mitad, pero es rápidamente asesinada por Thariel). 'Daniela: '''Tu tampoco eres tan malo. '''Thariel: '''Gracias. ''(Los soldados de la Citadela se enfrentaban continuamente con los demonios. Había lluvias de arqueros, lanzas, espadachines, enfrentándose. Pero mas y mas demonios llegaban, y estaban superando a las fuerzas de la Citadela). '065 Ancient Shadow: '''Aconsejo que nos retiremos, nos estan superando estratégicamente '''Daniela: '''No lo creo, los estamos manteniendo a raya '''Thariel: '''Yo no diría lo mismo ''(De la pequeña brecha en la muralla un gigantesco demonio la atraviesa como si nada, dejando un hoyo mucho mas grande y atras él varios demonios y bestias entraron a la Citadela en medio de la brecha). 'Daniela: '¡Mierda! 'Thariel: '¡Craromun! 'Daniela: '¿Ese es Craromun? 'Thariel: '''Así es. '''Daniela: '¿Que esperamos? (Un grupo de guerreros llegaron y abrieron fuego con sus flechas contra Craromun, pero el enorme monstruo ni se inmutaba. Entonces Craromun de un simple zarpazo los avienta al cielo con partes de sus cuerpos descuartizadas, provocando que otros soldados huyeran del gigante demonio). 'Daniela: '''Ahora sí te creo que es un dios caído. '''Thariel: '''Te lo dije '''Guardia de Honor: '''Comandante, los demonios estan adentrándose en el Palacio de la Citadela, necesitamos a sus tropas allí. '''Thariel: '''Voy para alla. '''Guardia de Honor: '''La alienígena, no puede resistir sola, es débil. '''Thariel: '¿Entonces que nos espere aquí? 'Guardia de Honor: '''No, dejamelo a mi. '''065 Ancient Shadow: '¿Que haces? (El Guardia de honor se acercó a la Spartan y la tocó. Una luz resplandeciente pudo ser divisada en el área, una luz salió del Guardia de Honor y pasó a la Spartan). 'Guardia de Honor: '''Ahora puedes combatir. '''Daniela: '¿Que hiciste? 'Guardia de honor: '''Ahora tienes la inmortalidad de un dios, pero este acabara el dia en que lleges a tu mundo, o cuando yo muera. '''Daniela: '''Tomare eso como un nada. ''(Las tropas de Thariel, la Spartan y el monitor llegaron hacia el Gran Palacio, siendo invadido por los demonios). 'Thariel: '''Yo me encargo de los grandes '''Daniela: '''Bien, yo cubro a tus tropas. ''(Las fuerzas de Thariel se enfrentaron valientemente a los demonios que inundaban el palacio, pero eran demasiados, y la mayoría de ellos moría. Daniela logro acabar con varios de ellos, pero entonces observó a Thariel). 'Thariel: '(Mientras se enfrentaba a varios demonios) ¡No tomarán la Citadela! ¡Agh! (Thariel fue herido brutalmente por la zarpada de uno de ellos, entonces Daniela corrió hacia donde el estaba y se enfrento a los demonios. Tras varios golpes con la espada, acabó con los demonios menores. Uno de ellos se intento levantar, pero 065 Ancient Shadow disparó con su láser). 'Daniela: '¿Thariel? Hay que salir de aquí. 'Thariel: '''No, solo tu podras salir de aquí, vete, antes que reduzcan la Citadela a cenizas. '''Daniela: '¿Y Qué hay del trato? 'Thariel: '''No hay forma de salir del planeta, lo siento, te mentí, para darte esperanza, solo salgan de aquí ''(Se escuchan sonidos de cómo se ahoga en su propia sangre). 'Daniela: '''Maldito seas. ''(Daniela camino por los desiertos de aquel planeta). 'Daniela: '¿Así que... Solo nos queda vagar por el resto de la eternidad en este planeta lejos de casa? '065 Ancient Shadow: '''No estamos lejos de casa, estamos más que eso. He estudiado un poco el planeta y he llegado a la conclusión de que cuando el abismo activó su protocolo, el daño hizo que el viaje desliespacial fallara y llegaramos a este universo. '''Daniela: '¿Universo? Mierda. '065 Ancient Shadow: '''Pero no estamos tan perdidos, escuche rumores de que sus científicos estan creando naves para salir del planeta. '''Daniela: '¿Donde estan? '''Varios años después (Habian conseguido escapar en un prototipo experimental de nave. Pero en el transcurso del viaje algo hizo fallar los motores de la nave quedando varados en el espacio, hasta que un enorme crucero Forerunner apareció y abducio la nave). 'Faber: '¿Diganme, que encontraron? '''Guerrero-Sirviente: '''Encontramos una humana en una armadura un tanto primitiva, estaba en una de esas naves misteriosas que hemos encontrado. Tambien tenian un monitor, se hace llamar 065 Ancient Shadow, no tenemos ningún monitor con esa designación. '''Faber: '''Llevenlos al planeta Harvest. '''Guerrero-Sirviente: '''Entendido. Capítulo 4: Nuevo Amanecer Daniela desperto en alguna estructura. Ella intento recordar donde estaba. Vio a 065 retenido en un campo de estasis. Daniela: Mierda, ¿En que nos metimos ahora? Daniela desconecto el campo de estasis de 065. 065 Ancient Shadow: Gracias Daniela: No hay de que 065 Ancient Shadovv: Deberiamos ir al exterior Daniela: No podria estar mas de acuerdo Daniela y 065 salieron de la estructura. Vieron unas lunas en el horizonte. Daniela: ¿Que planeta estamos? 065 Ancient Shadow: La contraparte de Shalanx-III Daniela: Escuche historias bellas de ese planeta, espero que no este devastado por el Flood en casa 065 Ancient Shadow: ¿Y Ahora que? Daniela: Mhhh, interesante, parece que alli hay una nave de piratas, creo que sera nuestra via de escape Daniela se escabullo y noqueo uno a uno a los piratas, despues abrio fuego con su rifle de asalto y acabo con ellos. Daniela: Bien, tengo la nave 065 Ancient Shadow: Pues, bueno, llevanos al sistema mas cercano Daniela: ¿Harvest? 065 Ancient Shadow: Si, lo que sea La nave ascendio en la atmosfera y penetro en el desliespacio hacia su siguiente destino. Capítulo 5: La Tienda de Cigarros Daniela llego a Harvest. Hasta que encontraran forma de llegar a casa, tendria que vivir una vida normal. Ella bajo por las escaleras y observo a los otros civiles caminando tranquilamente por las calles del puerto. Daniela: Bien, asi que esta es nuestra nueva vida 065 Ancient Shadow: No esta tan mal (dijo mientras estaba dentro de la mochila) Daniela: No tengo idea de como estas viendo lo que yo, pero da igual Daniela camino por la ciudad, y fue buscando negocios, de lugar en lugar, y finalmente consiguio un apartamento. Daniela: ¿Que te parece? 065 Ancient Shadow: Una mierda El lugar estaba hecho una podredumbre, habia ratas, el agua del baño se escurria, el alumbrado era una porqueria. Daniela: Crei que tendrias un mejor vocabulario al ser una creacion Forerunner 065 Ancient Shadow: Digamos que me gusta interactuar con vocabulario humano contigo Daniela se rio. Se sento sobre su asquerosa cama llena de Moho, y posiblemente acaros. Puso una mochila que contenia su armadura en la esquina y la observo. Daniela: Algun dia regresaremos a casa, algun dia 065 Ancient Shadow: ¿Y Como piensas ganarte la vida? Daniela: No lo se (mira su cigarro svveet vvilliams) ¡Eso es! ¡Venderemos cigarros! ¡se venden como pan caliente! 065 Ancient Shadow: Bromeas ¿Cierto? Daniela: Por favor, los militares son adictos a estos, si escogemos un lugar apropiado, podriamos ganar mucho dinero Días mas tarde 065 Ancient Shadow: Te dije que nos debimos haber quedado en Shalanx-III Daniela: Nunca me dijiste eso 065 Ancient Shadow: Solo jugaba contigo Daniela: ¿Oye, te enteraste que un embajador del UEG viene en camino? 065 Ancient Shadow: No Daniela: Solo era algo curioso, ah, en unas horas amanecera y tendremos clientes Daniela observo como un joven era molestado por un grupo de asaltantes. Ellos pateaban al pobre niño y blandian unos cuchillos en frente de el. 065 Ancient Shadow: No se tu, pero deberias hacer algo Daniela observo su armadura en la mochila. Sentia que debia hacer algo, pero si lo hacia pondria en riesgo su identidad. Al demonio con eso. Ella se puso el traje pieza por pieza. Tardo un poco pero estaba lista. Ella salio a la calle, pero llego tarde, el joven se encontraba sangrando, los maleantes la voltearon a ver. Maleante #1: ¿No estas grande para esas cosas? Daniela: Vete al infierno Ella pateo al maleante y saco su rifle de asalto MA5D, comenzo a disparar contra los maleantes, ellos tomaron cobertura y abrian fuego con unas magnum M6D, pero poco efecto tenian sobre ella. Finalmente se le acabo la municion, ella se levanto y golpeo a uno de los maleantes, les quebraba las costillas, la columna, a uno de ellos le cerceno la cabeza con un disparo de su magnum. Por suerte era una pistola de entrenamiento. Los que quedaron conscientes fueron corriendo. Daniela levanto al joven. Daniela: Vete de aqui, llama a la policia, no has visto nada Al dia siguiente..... Daniela espero a que pasaran por clientes, la batalla que tuvo ayer fue algo brutal. Ella pensaba que se sobrepaso un poco, pero tenia que hacerlo, podian haber matado al niño. 065 Ancient Shadow: Creo que tus preciados clientes jamas vinieron Daniela: Callate, en cualquier momento llegaran, ¿Que tal si el embajador viene por uno? Entonces entro un marine joven, calculaba que 20 años de edad. Daniela: ¿Oye, quieres unos cigarros eh? VValter: Asi es Daniela: Toma, una cajetilla VValter: No es suficiente, dame otra por si las dudas Daniela:..... Me recuerdas a un Unggoy, no se satisfacen por nada VValter: Eh? Daniela: Unggoy, Covenant, no le suena? VValter:.... Daniela: ¿No te suena, enserio? VValter: Lo siento, pero usted esta loca Daniela: Espera, en que año estamos? VValter: 2502 Daniela: Mierda, todavia falta mucho para la llegada del Covenant, debes disfrutar los siguientes 30 años con tu familia, por tu bien VValter: Deberias ir a un psicologo Daniela: (Levantando el dedo medio) Besa mi trasero VValter: Maldita ofrecida VValter abandono la estancia. 065 Ancient Shadow: Estuvo a punto de pagarte Daniela: ¿Que? Odio que me llamen loca, espera, se llevo la cajetilla sin pagar, mierda 065 Ancient Shadow: ¿Esos son carros de ONI? Daniela: Oh no, lo de ayer. Capítulo 6: El Portal Daniela se vio rodeada por los hombres de ONI. Sargento: ¡Arriba las manos! Daniela: Vete a la mierda Sargento: ¡Capturenla! Daniela tomo cubierta, pero enseguida noto una luz roja. Era 065 Ancient Shadow disparando contra los hombres de ONI. 065 Ancient Shadow: Ponte tu armadura y salgamos de aqui Daniela: Bien La joven Spartan tomo su armadura y corrio por las calles. Pero entonces vio unas explosiones, habia insurreccionistas. 065 Ancient Shadow: Deben atacar al embajador Daniela: ¿Y Si hacemos algo? 065 Ancient Shadow: Los de ONI nos buscan Los dos corrieron en medio del caos, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia, ya que la gente estaba mas preocupada en no ser tiroteada. Daniela levanto su rifle de asalto e inspecciono el area. Habia una nave de descenso Condor que podrian usar. Daniela: ¡Alli! 065 Ancient Shadow: Tienes suerte Los dos abordaron la nave de descenso de algun miembro de ONI y levantaron el vuelo. 065 Ancient Shadow: Un momento, recibo una transmision de las siguientes cordenadas, en el sistema Tau Achinka. Daniela: ¿Quien putas le puso el nombre? 065 Ancient Shadow: No me lo preguntes a mi La nave salio de la atmosfera de Harvest, y entro en el desliespacio hacia su siguente destino. Daniela: ¿Y Quien te envio la señal? 065 Ancient Shadow: Un tal Mister Chief La nave emergio en el misterioso planeta, de una superficie pantanosa. El Condor descendio en el planeta y los dos aterrizaron. Daniela: ¿Quien se encontrara en este abandonado planeta? 065 Ancient Shadow: Tal vez sea esa enorme estructura Daniela contemplo una misteriosa estructura gigantesca, de aspecto precursor. Ella y 065 Ancient Shadow se adentraron en la estructura. Observaron los grabados de la historia de los Precursores, los Flood, los Necromorfos, Forerunner, Efigies. Daniela: ¿Estamos en otro universo no? ¿Como nuestros precursores estan aqui? Mister Chief: Por mhi :v Daniela: ¿Y Tu eres? Mister Chief: Soy un viajero interdimensional, Mister Chief Daniela: ¿Ah? Mister Chief: Dejenme etzplicarles, hace millones de años, un grupo de precursores llego a este universo y etzploro un poco la galatzia, ellos la estudiaron, y descubrieron una amenatza, los demonios de craromun, establecieron ezta structura en ste lejano plneta, y bno aki estamos, prce k la red del abismo los trajo aqui en un mekanismo desliespacial Daniela: ¿Y Tu como llegaste aqui? Mister Chief: Llegue con uztedes, veran, m cole en su nave personal y explore la nabe mientras ustedes mataban a los zombies, y vine con ustedes cuando se activo el mekanizmo desliespacial Daniela: Tendremos que mejorar los sistemas de seguridad Mister Chief: Alli ezta el portal, si l activan, rgresaran a la galatzia 065 Ancient Shadow: Bien, sugiero que lo activemos Daniela: No lo se, no tengo confianza 065 Ancient Shadow: Quieno no arriesga no gana De regreso a casa Danielay 065 Ancient Shadow regresaron por el portal. Estaban en lo que parecia ser una estructura de origen similar, en algun planeta rocoso, una luna sin atmosfera, en un gigante gaseoso. Daniela: Oh mierda.... 065 Ancient Shadow: Esto no es bueno. Daniela: Definitivamente no Los dos observaron una gigantesca nave de aspecto organico, seguida de otras similares, surcando el vacio del espacio. Los demonios, Craromun los habia seguido....... Capítulo 7: La Incursion Daniela observo la gigantesca flota. Daniela: ¿A donde se dirigen? 065 Ancient Shadow: Deben buscar las coordenadas de la tierra Daniela: ¿Como nos descubrieron? 065 Ancient Shadow: No lo se Daniela: Mierda, debemos encontrar una forma de detenerlos Mister Chief: Io la ze Daniela: Debemos mantenerte vigilado, sin duda Mister Chief: Zi podemos reconfigurar los teltrnsportadores precursores, pdremos llgar al aczado Daniela: No te entendi ni madres pendejo 065 Ancient Shadow: Creo que quiso decir que reconfiguremos el portal para abordar la nave Daniela: Entonces hazlo El monitor reconfiguro la torre precursora y los tres entraron por el portal. Mister Chief: Ezte lugar s muy azqueroso Daniela: ¿A quien coño le gusta vivir en una nave organica? 065 Ancient Shadow: A los precursores, y los demonios Daniela: Deberiamos prepararnos 065 Ancient Shadow: Cierto Los tres avanzaron entre la penumbra de la nave y se enfrentaron a las criaturas demoniacas que llegaban, Daniela abria fuego contra esas criaturas, eran fuertes, pero combinando sus esfuerzos con 065 podian deshacerse de ellos. Mientras tanto, Mister Chief, estaba en alguna parte. Daniela y 065 lograron llegar entre los pasillos llenos de antorchas y craneos humanos, hacia lo que parecia ser una sala de control. La Mano de Craromun Daniela observo a un ser de aspecto humanoide. Craromun. 065 Ancient Shadow: Por lo que veo este no es Craromun, parece ser una manifestacion de el en este universo Daniela: Oye, cabronazo, ¿Quieres un poco de agua bendita? Craromun volteo hacia ella. Mano de Craromun: Jajaja, una pobre humana, una simple mortal contra un ser ancestral de miles de años Daniela: Tu, tu no eres Craromun, el hubiera absorbido mi alma ahora mismo Mano de Craromun: Soy uno de sus lacayos, ahora que hemos descubierto tu universo, este perecera ante nuestra ira Daniela: Besa mi trasero La mano de craromun materializo una espada hecha de hueso. Daniela tomo una similar Daniela: Mantente atras campanita 065 Ancient Shadow: Te dije que no me llamaras asi La mano de craromun y Daniela chocaron sus espadas, en un fiero duelo, mientras 065 se limitaba a espectar. Ella lograba esquivar los ataques del ser demoniaco, pero no eran suficientes para detenerlo, el ser demoniaco tenia el terreno alto, ella estaba a punto de perder, pero entonces 065 Ancient Shadow abrio fuego con su rayo laser. El monstruo se retorcio un poco, y eso le dio oportunidad a Daniela para asestar un golpe letal, la criatura se derritio en sangre y huesos. Daniela: Bien, solo era su mano derecha, o una de ellas 065 Ancient Shadow: ¿Y Donde esta el hombrecillo verde? Mister Chief: Mientras ustedes parloteaban con el capitan, yo me cole en el reactor y lo deztrui Daniela: Reitero, alguien deberia vigilarte Mister Chief: Oztia, ño, no importa, ia asegura nustra vi d scape, cndo nve explte, tda flta sufrira reaccion en c4dena Daniela: Solo llevanos a la via de escape Mister Chief los guio hacia una nave organica en el hangar, la cual no fue dificil de tripular, entonces mientras escapaban, vieron la explosion de las nave de la mano de craromun, la reaccion en cadena destruyo las otras naves. La pesadilla habia terminado Epílogo: Regreso a Casa Daniela observo las bellas playas de Shalanx-III, finalmente, estaba en su universo original. Ella observo a 065 Ancient Shadow y a Mister Chief. Daniela: Ha terminado, estamos de vuelta en casa 065 Ancient Shadow: Si Daniela: ¿Y Que haras ahora? 065 Ancient Shadow: Mhh, no lo se, tengo que regresar y reportarme con el consejo ecumenico, o lo que queda de el, Faber y la mayoria de monitores han muerto, es probable que 343 Guilty Spark siga vivo Mister Chief: Vien, io rgrezare cn familia, ellos creer que soy 1 psimo sprtan, pro ahra tngo bnas hstris k dmostraran k soy un heroe Daniela: Bien por ti Mister Chief, adios Mister Chief se despidio y camino por las playas del planeta. Daniela: Sabes, creo que esto es un adios, asi que te confieso que pienso tener hijos 065 Ancient Shadow: ¿Con tu novia? Bromeas Daniela: Adoptare pedazo de idiota 065 Ancient Shadow: Jaja, pero hay algo que me preocupa, ¿como las fuerzas de Craromun encontraron nuestro universo? Daniela: Debieron habernos rastreado, pero por suerte, ya no saben que sucedio con su expedicion, no creo que se interesen en nosotros 065 Ancient Shadow: ¿Y El otro universo? Daniela empezo a sentir temor por aquellas personas del otro universo, estaban solas, no sabian del Covenant, ni de las otras amenazas que venian, pero si sabia de algo, en algun punto, llegaria Craromun, y no estaban preparadas para eso. Daniela: Si hay un ser omnipotente que nos este observando, que Dios los ayude 065 Ancient Shadow: Concuerdo con eso Daniela y 065 tomaron caminos separados, el monitor salio del planeta, mientras Daniela seguia su destino y caminaba hacia Shalanx City, la capital del planeta. Era hora de comenzar una nueva vida.... FIN Categoría:Universo 074/065 Delta Categoría:Saga de los Purificados Categoría:Capítulos de la Saga de los Purificados Categoría:Historias del Universo 074/065 Categoría:Spin-off